miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nocoty/Kici Kici
OPOWIADANIE TO POSIADA "NIECO" WIĘCEJ PIKANTERII. BĄDŹCIE OSTRZEŻENI! ~~1~~ -Czarny Kocie, uważaj! – krzyknęła Biedronka i w ostatniej chwili obwinęła swoje jo-jo wokół talii chłopaka. Pociągnęła za sznurek do siebie, jednocześnie odciągając go od śmierdzącej bomby, którą rzucił Śmierdziwór. Była jednak o ułamek sekundy za wolna i pęd powietrza wywołany eksplozją popchnął go do niej. Jedyne co zdążyła zrobić zanim się zderzyli to otworzyć szeroko oczy. -Auć. – syknęła dziewczyna. -Auć auć. – zawtórował jej Kot, który w locie zdążył obrócić Biedornkę tak, by zamortyzować jej upadek własnym ciałem. Dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciach, kaszlnęła i otworzyła oczy. Ich nosy prawie się stykały. Jedyne na co mogła spojrzeć to w jego intensywnie zielone oczy wpatrujące się w nią. Zawstydziła ją ta sytuacja. Nie chodzi tu tylko o to, że z nią ordynarnie flirtował, ale był chłopakiem a ona dziewczyną, a ich obecne położenie było co najmniej intymne. Uśmiechnęła się głupio, jakby przepraszająco, jednocześnie chcąc sytuacje obrócić w żart. On mrugnął, zmrużył oczy a na jego usta wpełzł leniwy uśmiech. Już miała się szybko podnosić by przerwać to „zbliżenie” lecz coś ją zatrzymało. Jego spojrzenie było takie… ''-Czarujący…''- przemknęło przez myśl Marinette. -Całe miasto utonie w śmieciach! A teraz Biedronko! Czarny Kocie! Oddajcie mi swoje Miracula! – donośny głos Śmierdziwora rozerwał bezlitośnie mgiełkę intymności. -Śmierdząca sprawa otóż… - odpowiedział mu już stojący Kot. Opierając się nonszalancko o swój kij podniósł lekko głowę do góry, na tyle by móc spojrzeć na przeciwnika, ale nie na tyle by ukazać całą swoją twarz. Spod opadłych na czoło włosów świeciły się zuchwałe oczy. - … jakoś nie mamy na to ochoty. - gdy tylko skończył mówić w jego stronę poleciała pociski będące wybuchającymi workami na śmieci. Bez większego problemu odbił je wszystkie powrotem w stronę napastnika. -'' My Lady? -Najmniejsze, Kocurze. Szczęśliwy Traf! – na rękach dziewczyny wylądował odświeżacz powietrza. Nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji rzuciła swoim jo-jem zaczepiając je o latarnię. Okręciła się wokół niej rozpylając wrzosowy zapach, następnie powtórzyła czynność przeskakując z latarni na latarnie. Złoczyńca został otoczony przez krąg różowej mgiełki. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, jego smród nie mógł się przedrzeć przez tą barierę. Słyszał głosy swoich przeciwników lecz ich nie widział. Próbowali zajść go od tyłu, wiedziała to, próbował im to utrudnić cały czas się obracając. Nagle glisty krajobraz przeszył syk pędzącemu ku niemu jo-jo. Żyłka oplątała mu się wokół nóg. Czarny Kot wykorzystał sytuację jaką stworzyła mu Biedronka. Zaatakował Śmierdziwora od tyłu wytrącając mu szufelkę z dłoni kopnięciem. Tą przechwyciła jego partnerka i pozbyła się akumy. -Dziękuję My Lady. – powiedział cicho Kocur podchodząc do Biedornki gdy już wszystko wróciło do normy. -Za co? – spytała spoglądając na niego z delikatnym zaskoczeniem. -Za uratowanie mnie z opresji. -Idzie się przyzwyczaić Kocurze. – mówiąc to poczochrała go po głowie. – Tak naprawdę to już się przyzwyczaiłam. – dodała. Zaraz po tym jej kolczyki zaczęły pikać. Nie uszło to uwadze kocim uszom. Uniósł brew. – Muszę… -… już iść? – dokończył za nią. -Tak. – westchnęła i dostąpiła od niego o krok. – Do następnego. Czarny Kot kiwnął jej głową na znak zrozumienia jak i pożegnania. -Do następnego, My Lady. ~~ Marinette siedziała na swoim krześle. Pukała się ołówkiem o brodę intensywnie wpatrując w swój nowy projekt męskiego płaszcza. Był on czarny i krótki, posiadał długi pasek do zawiązywanie w pasie. Szerokie klapy sprawiały, że wydawał się interesujący i wyróżniał go spośród innych. Jednak to nadal było za mało. Potrzebował czegoś z pazurem. ''-Pazur… '' Biedronka i Czarny Kot znają się już od jakiegoś czasu. Aktualnie Marinette uczęszczała do drugiej klasy liceum, w tym samym wieku był jej partner. Sporo się między nimi zmieniło, ich relacje „dojrzały”. -Brak weny? – zapytała mała, czerwona istotka. -Wena jest, tylko pomysłów brak. Albo jest ich dużo, tylko, żaden nie jest akuratni. -Ja wiem, kto Ci może pomóc. – brunetka spojrzała na Tikki wzrokiem „Ta jasne”. – Oj nie patrz tak na mnie. Moim zdaniem sprawa wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. – mała istotka uśmiechnęła się niewinne. -Ohh, tak uważasz? – teraz nie tylko wzrok wyrażał nastawienie brunetki (brunetki czy szatynki? Zawsze mam problem :D) -Tak. Moim zdaniem Czarny Kot wydoroślał i wymężniał jeśli można tak to nazwać. Jak to określić… stał się bardziej… subtelny. Nie mów, bo Ty jak i Twoje reakcje też się zmieniły! Marinette nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Od jakiegoś czasu jego zachowanie jej schlebiało. Nie mogła co prawda wyczuć różnicy w tym co robił, bo wydawało się, że robił to samo tylko jakby mniej natarczywie. Zmiana tkwił także w nim samym jak. Urósł, jego rysy się delikatnie wyostrzyły, z oczu wyglądało mu doświadczenie i świadomość siebie jak i swoich możliwości. Sposób w jaki się poruszał dzięki dojrzalszej posturze – szerszym barkom, wyrzeźbionym plecom, wytrenowanymi ramionami i nogami. Jego włosy stały się odrobinę dłuższe i nieco bardziej niesforne. Można było powiedzieć, że miał w sobie… pazur. Dopiero teraz dojrzała wzrok swojej przyjaciółki na wysokości swoich oczu. A ten nie należał do przyjemnych. -Nie słuchałaś mnie prawda? -Jeśli powiem, że tak, ale nie pamiętam co mówiłaś dokładnie, to mi uwierzysz? – kwami tylko na nią fuknęło, wzięło ciastko i odleciało. – Ale masz racje, też wiem kto może mi pomóc. – rzekła już bardziej do samej siebie. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby się przyjaźnili jako Czarny Kot x Marinette. Albo można? Jedno słowo: kalejdoskop. Raz kłócą się jak małżeństwo, raz śmieją do rozpuku. Potrafią nie widzieć się miesiąc a potem dzień w dzień cały weekend (naturalnie wieczorami). Ostatnio jednak Marinette zaczęła odczuwać coś dziwnego w jego towarzystwie. Było to połączone z reakcją Biedornki. Obie dostrzegły te subtelne acz znaczące zmiany, które to wywołały. Objawiało się to zwiększeniem intensywności ich rozmów, do których zaczęły się wkradać nic nie znaczące, dwuznaczne żarty. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić, sama dojrzała, posturalnie i mentalnie. Niektóre tematy przestały ją krępować, stała się śmielsza co spowodowane było jej zwiększoną pewnością siebie. Dziewczyna odłożyła ołówek i szkicownik na bok. Odłożyła je by zaczekały. ~~2~~ Ostatnimi czasy Władca Ciem atakował coraz rzadziej. Zdarzało się to góra parę razy w miesiącu co nie uszło uwadze dwójce bohaterów. Podejrzewali, że może coś planować, zbierać siły lub zwyczajnie się poddawać z racji braku efektów swojej pracy. Zdarzało się co jakiś czas, że jedno z nich ulegało atakowi podwładnych Złoczyńcy, lecz zawsze udało im się zwyciężyć w niekonwencjonalny sposób. Jak można się domyślić, to Biedronka musiała ratować z opresji swojego partnera czego nie omieszkała mu potem wypominać. Parę lat wspólnej walki zbliżyło ich do siebie, nawet bardzo, lecz oni albo nie byli w stanie tego zauważyć, albo nie chcieli. Była to swego rodzaju więź, która nie raz spędzała im sen z powiek. Nie, nie, nie chodzi tutaj o przewracanie się z boku na bok byle tylko uciec od natrętnych myśli. Jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot noce spędzali na patrolowaniu Paryża, dziewczynie przestało wadzić spędzanie czasu z partnerem więc co raz chętniej umawiała się z nim na dachowe przechadzki. Jako Marinette i „Kocur” spędzali ciepłe, letnie noce na balkonie mieszkania państwa Dupain-Chang. Prowadzili długie pogawędki o życiu, ostatnich zdarzeniach (Kot starannie pomijał szczegóły swojego, mogące naprowadzić jego słuchaczke naprawdę) czy też o sprawach błahych. Ta więź grzała serce Adriena, bardzo lubił te ich spotkania, nigdy nie mógł się doczekać następnego. Lecz stał przed wielkim dylematem – Biedronka czy Marinette? Jedna zdawała się go w delikatny sposób zbywać, druga otwierać całą sobą lecz nadal w przyjacielski sposób. Nie wiedział jedno, że… …że jego dylemat jest jedną osobą. Osobą, która nie wiedziała, że jej zachowanie jest instynktowne. Mari jako zwykła dziewczyna z liceum akceptowała Kota, uwielbiała czas spędzony z nim, traktowała to jako swojego rodzaju terapię. Mówiła o rzeczach, które czasem zaprzątały jej myśli cały dzień, a pomoc Alyi wydawała się niewystarczająca. Jako superbohaterka była skupiona na postawionym przed nią zadaniu – pomocy Paryżowi. Zachowanie Kota wobec tej części niej samej, różniło się na pozór nieznacznie. W głównej mierze było to spowodowane ich obowiązkami jakie oboje mieli jak i sytuacjami, w jakich się spotykali – mowa tu o sytuacjach totalnego zagrożenia. -Tak będzie lepiej Tikki. Nie mogę łączyć uczuć Marinette z uczuciami Biedronki. Nie dość, że byłoby to wobec niego nie fair, to w efekcie mogłoby doprowadzić do odkrycia prawdy. – mała istotka jedynie pokiwała głowa na znak zrozumienia. ~~ -Marinette! Mam nadzieje, że masz dobre wytłumaczenie na brak wypracowania, bo staje się to nagminne! -Kot mi je zjadł. – pewien blondyn z ostatniej ławki uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł brodę na dłoni. -Nie kłam, albo sprawa przestanie być sympatyczna. Stajecie się dorośli i to mówię do wszystkich. Niedługo wkroczycie w świat, z którego już nie ma powrotu a tam wymówka „na kota” nie działa. -Czy ma na myśli świat nudy i beznadziei? Bo następny przystanek to Kraina Matematyki. – szepnęła Alya z niesmakiem. -Przemyślcie to sobie a Tobie młoda panno daje ostatnią szanse, ostatnią. – to słowo zaakcentował dość wyraźnie obniżając głos i dokładnie wymawiając każdą sylabę. Nauczycielka spojrzała kątem oka na sąsiadkę brunetki dając jej do zrozumienia, że słyszała tą uwagę, ale nie ma siły się do niej odnosić. Następnie wróciła do prowadzenia zajęć. -Marinette, nie wiedziałem, że masz kota. – zagadnął Adrien szeptem, tak by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi belferki. -Bo nie mam. – powiedziała jakby w swojej obronie odwracając się. – Czasem… czaaaasem przychodzi do mnie pewien dachowiec, a bardziej na mój balkon. Znaczy może do mnie, nie wiem bo go nie pytała. W sumie to dziwnie byłoby pytać kota bo przecież… au – syknęła i złapała się za żebra, w które dostała otrząsającego kuksańca od szatynki. Tutaj trzeba dodać, że nie tylko stosunki między Biedronką/Marinette a Kotem się zmieniły. Otóż postać brunetki też wydoroślała, stała się bardziej pewna siebie w zyciu codziennym i to nie tylko wobec Adrien. Chociaż sprawy nadal nie wyglądały najlepiej to nie można powiedzieć, że beznadziejnie. Spotykali się w 4 Alya, Nino, ona i Adrien, a wypady te nie wychodziły jak jakieś nieudane komedie romantyczne. Serce dziewczyny nadal fikało koziołki na widok modela, lecz stała się bardziej otwarta na ludzi, środowisko w tym na pewnego Kocura (choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała). Było nawet parę razy na randkach, głównie przez miękkie serce i brak asertywności w niektórych sytuacjach. Po prostu ciężko jej było powiedzieć nie, a jak już starała się to zrobić droga dość okrężną, zawsze coś się psuło. Nie wiadomo, w którym momencie chłopak odchodził z uśmiechem na ustach „To do zobaczenia”. Jak można się łatwo domyśleć – były to historie, które Alyię bawiły najbardziej. -Doprawdy. – odpowiedział jej rozbawiony, męski głos. Jego właściciel uśmiechnął się jakby sam do siebie. – Od kiedy polubiłaś koty? – dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Już dawno wyrosła z chomików, nie miała siły na psa, a koty… koty miały swoje ścieżki, odchodziły, wędrowały, znikały, ale zawsze wracały do ciepła. -Od jakiegoś czasu. – odrzekła nieśmiało. Nie mogła rozgryźć tej konwersacji co potęgowało zmieszanie jego osobą. On tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej. -Laska… - usłyszała obok siebie i odwróciła się w duchu dziękując przyjaciółce za wybawienie. – Serio? Poważnie kot? – Marinette tylko zwiesiła głowę i załamała ręce. Była to prawda w 75%. ''Jej okno uchyliło się niespodziewanie a pęd powietrza, składającego się na trwającą za nim wichurę, wzbudził ogólne poruszenie w różowym pokoju. Dekorację zatańczyły na wietrze, naścienne plakaty się wzdęły a kartki na biurku ruszyły w tango po całej podłodze. Marinette nieporadnie próbowała je łapać lecz te miały inny plan, rozdzieliły się i wirowały w trwającym rozgardiaszu. Łączyły się w pary czasem w trójki, potem znów wracały do solówek. Niczym choreografia w miuzikalu, a dziewczyna nienawidziła miuzikali. -Jezu zamknij to szybko! – krzyknęła gdy zacinający deszcze zrosił jej twarz i przedramię, którym się zasłoniła. Jej podniesiony głos ledwo się przebił przez wszechobecne gwizdy. Po chwili wszystko umilkło, a przynajmniej w pokoju. Zewnętrze ( nie istnieje takie słowo, ale bardzo je lubie xd) nadal było pogrążone w burzowym chaosie. -Nie potrzeba tu Jezusa. To zwykłe okno, jestem w stanie sobie z nim poradzić. – odparła ciemna postać. Kot zrobił parę kroków w głąb pomieszczenia i teatralnie się otrzepał. Małe show zakończył strzepnięciem resztki wody z końca nogi. Prawej. Tej pod którą wylądowała ważniejsza kartka z biurka Marinette. Dziewczyna podeszła powoli, odsunęła chłopaka jednocześnie gromiąc go wzrokiem i podniosła zmarnowany papier z podłogi. Widniał na nim odcisk buta i dużo mokrych plamek. Przyjrzała się mu krytycznie. -Super. Super ekstra. Wielkie dzięki Kocurze. -Co to jest? – spytał zaciekawiony nachylając się nad jej barkiem. Jego mokre włosy połaskotały ją po karku. -Raczej „co to było?”. – odparła już bardziej zrezygnowana niż zła. – Moje wypracowanie na jutro. – westchnęła patrząc się na kartkę jakby licząc, że ta magicznie się zregeneruje. Niestety to nie nastąpiło. Kot przebiegł pobieżnie wzrokiem jej zawartość. Gdy to robił, jedna, samotna kropla ściekła z jego włosów i popłynęła Mari po plecach. To, plus zaskoczenie jakie wywołało, spowodowało, że ściągnęła barki i stanęła na placach. Pisnęła cichutko. -Mari spokojnie, nie musisz tak na mnie reagować. – powiedział przez uśmiech i założył ręce na krzyż. – Co nie znaczy, że mi to nie schlebia. Ta odwróciła się, zbliżyła do niego i stanęła na palcach by zrównać się z jego wzrokiem. Choć Kot nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale po lędźwiach przebiegł go dreszcz. Bardzo przyjemny dreszcz. Dziewczyna natomiast zmrużyła oczy i po dłuższej chwili dała mu prztyczka w nos. Bardzo mocnego przytyczka. ''~~3~~'' 'Połowa września. Paryż zaczynał mienić się kolorami czerwieni i brązów. W witrynach kawiarni i restauracji widniały nowe oferty zawierające sezonowe kawy i herbaty. Niektóre wystawy sklepowe już prezentowały nowe kolekcje swetrów i płaszczy lecz zdecydowana większość prezentowała przeceny letnich pozostałości. Kałuże zaczynały zdobyć dziur i rózne zgłębianie ulic. Powietrze z rana stawało się rześkie a w połączeniu z mgłą, zwiastowało to rychłe nadejście jesieni. Ten dzień był jednym z piękniejszych jakie miały się wydarzyć tego roku. Bezchmurne niebo i czyste powietrze wprawiały w radosny a nie, jak można by było się tego spodziewać po porze roku, melancholijny nastrój. Nawet czarne płaszcze przemierzające chodniki i brukowane ulice maszerowały jakby raźniej mimo nadchodzącego pogorszenia pogody. Gdyby przyjżeć się wszystkim Paryżanom to dostrzegłoby się pewna anomalie, otóż tego poranka nikt nie zezłościł się na korek ani na chamskie wymuszenie pierwszeństwa. A może po prostu chodziło o to, że był piątek? Przyjaciółki przytuliły się na powitanie jeszcze przed wejściem do liceum. -Piątek piąteczek piątunio? – spytała radośnie Alya z podekscytowaniem łapiąc brunetkę za dłonie. -Taaa… piąteczek piątunio. – odparła Marinette przeciągając się jak kotka. Podobał jej się ten dzień, polubiłoby go jeszcze bardziej gdyby mogła spoglądać na tą scenerie przez okno. Swojego pokoju. Leżąc w łóżku. W piżamie. I gdyby to nie była 8 tylko 11 rano. Szatynka wzięła ją pod ramię i razem weszły do budynku. Powędrowały do sali rozmawiając jak to dziewczyny – o wszystkim i o niczym. O tym kogo spotkały rano, co oglądały wieczorem, co im się śniło. Lecz gdy tylko weszły do Sali, Marinette rozłożyła się na ławce ciężko wzdychając. -A Tobie co? – spytał Nino szturchając ją w bark. W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie jakiś pomruk, który zinterpretował jako „Nawet nie pytaj”. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i w drodze do swojej ławki, czyli ostatniej, tej znajdującej się za ławką dziewczyn, dał Alyi buziaka w policzek. -Hej Marinette, żyjesz? – teraz to szatynka ją szturchnęła. – Halo, Ziemia do Mari, odbiór. – podniosła lekko głowę. -Tu Mari, bez odbioru. -Dziewczyno, wiesz, że niewyspanie zupełnie nie sprzyja dobrej cerze? A wory pod oczami, a jędrność skóry? A metabolizm? Coś ci te rzeczy mówią. – brunetka spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. Niestety nikt nie był w stanie wygrać tak rzuconego wyzwania Alyi. Ta wytrzymała jej wzrok więc Marinette westchnęła raz jeszcze i już zaczynała mówić gdy ktoś jej przerwał. -Cześć dziewczyny. – rzekł Adrien wchodząc do klasy. Miał plecak przewieszony przez jedno ramię i luzacko rozpiętą koszulę. W drodze do swojej ławki został zatrzymany przez Cloe, która rzuciła mu się na ramiona i paplając na całą klasę jak to za nim tęskniła, zaczęła go obściskiwać. ''-Jędza''. – w myślach Marinette wytykała do niej język. -Co ty robisz? – zganiła ją Alya patrząc z szeroko otwartymi oczami na jej usta. – Opanuj się. A jednak nie robiła tego tylko w myślach. -No to? – szatynka wznowiła przerwany temat zbywając machnięciem ręki sytuacje mając miejsce pod drzwiami klasy. -Tak, słyszałam o takich rzeczach i nie myśl sobie, że o to nie dbam, ale całą noc głowiłam się nad nowym projektem męskiego płaszcza. Jestem w kropce i nie mogę ruszyć dalej. Brakuje mu tego czegoś, tego pazura. Mam mało czasu bo niedługo zacznie wchodzić kolekcja jesienna a jak nie zdążę z projektem teraz, to będę musiała czekać rok. – westchnęła załamana. Może wyszło to zbyt teatralnie, ale nawet jeśli, to Alya tego nie zauważyła. Marinette nie lubiła jej okłamywać, choć to nie był do końca nieprawda. Naprawdę miała przestój w projektowaniu, ale nie to było powodem niewyspania. Raczej wieczorny patrol, który zakończył się kolejnym ratowaniem Paryża a raczej pewnej starszej pani, która próbowano okraść. -Dziewczyno wyluzuj! Masz jeszcze czas, jest połowa września! Wiem, że jak zwykle wpadniesz na coś genialnego i wszyscy będą zachwycenia. – jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów pokiwała głową. -Dzięki, gdyby nie Ty to chyba dawno bym to rzuciła i została mimem na ulicy. – odparła nieco kąśliwie jej przyjaciółka. -Ja wiem, ja wiem… - zachichotały obie. Zostały jednak uciszone przez matematyczkę. Nawet nie zauważyły kiedy zaczęła się lekcja. – Więc oderwij się od tego i choć z nami jutro się rozerwać. – dodała szeptem Alya. -Z nami czyli? – zapytała niepewnie brunetka jednocześnie notując z tablicy. Zirytowana odłożyła długopis gdy nauczycielka zmazała z niej wszystko, podczas gdy ona sama była zaledwie w połowie. -Ja, Nino, Alya i jeszcze parę osób. Wybieramy się do pizzerii, albo do kina, jeszcze nie wiemy. Nie dogadaliśmy szczegółów. Miło by było gdybyś do nas dołączyła. – Adrien wtrącił się do ich rozmowy nachylając na łokciach by nie musieć podnosić głosu. -Noo tak, chodź z nami. – dodał energicznie Nino. Marinette lekko zamurowało a jej koniuszki uszu zaczęły szczypać. ''-On mnie zaprasza?! Co? Niemożliwe! Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie!'' – w głowie dziewczyna miała istny mętlik, stado galopujących myśli zostało przerwane przez rzeczywiste uszczypnięcie. I to paznokciami. -Nooo pewnie, spoko, czemu nie? – odparła szybko starając się wyjść naturalnie. A wiadomo, wyszło jak zawsze. -To świetnie. – odparła Alya odwracając ją przodem do tablicy. -Musisz odświeżyć mózg, to pewne. – szatynka puściła oczko przyjaciółce i uśmiechnęła pokrzepiająco. – To bądź gotowa o 17, podejdę po Ciebie. -Masz to jak w banku. – odparła rozpromieniona Marinette. Resztę dnia przesiedziała jak na szpilkach. ~~4~~ Marinette padła zmęczona na swój miękki dywan. Wydawało jej się czy słyszała jak świeci księżyc? Zamknęła oczy. -O Boże, mogłabym tutaj zostać. A może zostać tutaj? Łóżko jest tak daleko. – Spojrzała na swoją torebkę, gdzie siedziało kwami. Tikki już dawno smacznie spała. Potem przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na zegarek. Było późno w nocy, po 12, więc jej rodzice już spali. Po chwili namyśleń dziewczyna postanowiła się wykąpać, lecz zanim to zrobiła wybrała się do kuchni po wodę. Dużo wody. Nawet nie narobiła hałasu, nie licząc swojego potknięcia o taboret i uderzenia palcem o róg szafki. Wróciwszy do pokoju uchyliła okno by ruszyć ciężkie powietrze oraz by lepiej jej się usnęło. Na zewnątrz było już mroźno lecz nie przeszkadzało to Marinette. Właśnie ten chłodek nieco ją ocucił. Zrzuciła ciuchy i ruszyła pod prysznic. Ciepła woda rozgrzała ją co było przyjemnym uczuciem po nocnym, powrotnym spacerku do domu. Wyszła ubrana w piżamkę – krótkie spodenki i top na ramiączka. Wyżymała włosy w ręcznik idąc w stronę łóżka gdy coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Zatrzymała się. -Coś jest nie tak. Stanęła jakby nigdy nic jednocześnie rozglądając się dokładnie. Jej postrzeganie były tylko trochę zachwiane. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Jej zmysły wyczuliły się na tyle, na ile mogły. Wzrokiem namierzyła swoją torebkę z śpiącym kwami, w głowie policzyła ile jej zajmie dotarcie do niej. Już miała ruszać w tamtym kierunku gdy usłyszała głos. -A gdzie to się było? -Kot… -Witaj Kici-Kici. – odparła udając, że w cale nie jest zaskoczona jego obecnością. Jakby nigdy nic ruszyła przed siebie po szczotkę leżącą na biurku. Zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. – Na spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi. Miłym spotkaniu. – dodała po chwili. Gość zastrzygł uszami. -Więc bawiłaś się dobrze. – odparł zwracając ku niej głowę. Stał oparty o ścianę, ręce miał splecione za plecami. W lekkim pochyleniu tułowia jego barki wydawały się być szersze. -Pytasz czy twierdzisz? -Dałaś mi odpowiedź już wcześniej, więc nie muszę pytać. -Złapał mnie! – wzdrygnęła się dostrzegając swoją przegraną w tej wymianie zdań. Zawstydziło ją to z początku, ale zaraz zebrała siły by odparować. – A Ty, Kocurku? Cały wieczór czatowałeś na mnie? Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty? – mówiąc to uniosła jedną brew do góry. -Kocurku? – kąciki jego ust powędrowały go góry. Zupełnie zbył resztę wypowiedzi brunetki. – Podoba mi się. – odparł odsuwając się od ściany. Marinette skończyła pielęgnować włosy i odłożyła szczotkę na miejsce. Sama oparła się jedną ręką o biurko a drugą załapała za biodro. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. -Kici-Kici. – kontynuowała droczenie się. Czarny Kot ruszył. ~~5~~ Marinette stała niewzruszona. Zmrużyła jedynie oczy przywołując na usta delikatny uśmiech. -My Lady… - wyszeptał Kot gdy był zaledwie parę centymetrów od dziewczyny. Jego ślepia skrzyły się tajemniczo, jakby z pasją. Te dwa wypowiedziane słowa zawierały w sobie wszystko, nadzieje, niepewność, pytanie. Gdy szedł wydawał się leniwie nonszalancki, lecz gdy stanął z nią twarzą w twarz – zdębiał. Widział, że ona nie jest „zbyt obecna”, z resztą on też, wobec czego w jego głowie zaczęły plątać się myśli. -A co jeśli da mi w twarz? Jak nie dziś to jutro, gdy sobie przypomni całą tą sytuację. Może tego żałować, ale z drugiej strony… Będąc pijanym często robi się to, na co nie ma się odwagi. Nie, to nie będzie wobec niej w porządku, sam będę tego żałował. Nie tak to wszystko powinno się potoczyć, to powinien być inny czas i inne okoliczności. Nie mogę dopuścić by pomyślała, że ją wykorzystałem, nie przeżyłbym tego. I w przypadku Marinette nie byłaby to przenośnia. Ahhh, będę tego żałował jak nic! Całe cholerne życie będę tego żałował… Spuścił głowę i umknął wzrokiem przed tymi fiołkowymi, hipnotyzującymi oczami. To była ciężka sytuacja, patowa, i starał sobie z nią poradzić jak najlepiej. -Mari… - zaczął, lecz nie było mu dane dokończyć. Na jego ustach wylądował jeszcze ciepły od kąpieli, delikatnie pomarszczony palec. Następnie przesunął się po jego dolnej wardze, powoli smyrając jego skórę. Kot czuł jakby ten pozostawiał na jego twarzy rozpaloną ścieżkę, którą chętnie podążył. Powędrował po kącie jego żuchwy, przez płatek ucha, po szyi. Tam dołączyła do niego reszta ręki delikatnie oplatając kark. Brunetka uchyliła delikatnie usta i wspięła na palce. Przez ten jeden, magiczny moment Kocur jednocześnie się spalał w środku i zamarzał na zewnątrz. Cały zesztywniał. Nie spodziewał się swojej reakcji, sądził, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z każdym wyzwaniem. Z tym nie miał żadnych szans. Dziewczyna, niezrażona niezdecydowaniem chłopaka, dała mu znać ręką by ten się pochylił. Dwa razy nie trzeba było go namawiać. Ich usta się złączyły. -Trzymaj się na wodzy kolego. Ta Pani dzisiaj poprowadzi wasz taniec. – upomniał się w myślach. Swoim językiem poprosiła Kota o dostęp. Udzielił jej go. Z początku były to pojedyncze, długie całusy. Marinette uniosła drugą rękę, złapała go mocniej za bark jednocześnie wpijając się w wargi. Nie pozostał jej dłużny. Złapał ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Pod dłońmi poczuł żar płynący z jej nagiej talii. Z uniesionymi ramionami jej top od piżamy podwinął się do góry prezentując płaski brzuch. -Panuuuuj. – skarcił się w myślach. Okazało się, że jednak niepotrzebnie. Dziewczyna ochoczo przystała na jego gest całkowicie przywierając do jego masywnego torsu. Cieszyło ją to, upijała się tym. Czuła, jakby otworzyła Puszkę Pandory, jakby zażyła opium, jakby jej żyłami płynęła czysta endorfina. -Będę tego żałować? – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Zaraz po tym jednak na jej usta wypłynął uśmiech samozadowolenie. Ugryzła Kota w dolną wargę. Ten cofnął głowę, ale tylko o parę centymetrów. -Nie wiedziałem, że My Lady jest taka drapieżna, jak kotka. – prychnęła. -Może to ja powinnam nosić ten kostium. – mówiąc to cofnęła się stukając Kota w dzwoneczek znajdujący się pod jego szyją. – Chyba bym nawet lepiej w tym wyglądała niż Ty, Kocurku. -Nie wydaje mi się. – odrzekł wyszczerzając białe zęby i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wyglądasz przepięknie w swoim stroju. Marinette szybko zamrugała zbita z pantałyku. -Co? Ale jak… on wie? Niemożliwe. – choć bardzo się starała wyglądać na niewzruszoną, on jednak dostrzegł zmianę. Miejsce endorfiny zajęła adrenalina. Jej serce biło nadal tak samo szybko, lecz teraz z zupełnie innego powodu. Błyskawicznie rzuciła okiem na swoja torebkę, gdzie spała Tikki. -Nie bój się. – szybko dodał, jakby przepraszająco.– Nie mam zamiaru jej z Ciebie zdejmować. -Uff… piżama, no tak! Mówił o piżamie. Mari westchnęła i złapała się za ramiona, uniosła jeden bark pozwalając by oparły się na nim mokre strąki jej włosów. Z jednego spłynęła kropla wody, zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę po czym podążyła w kierunku klatki piersiowej po obojczyku. Z drugiego ramienia w tym momencie osunęło się ramiączko, chociaż spadło tylko troszkę, dla Kota było to zdecydowanie za dużo. Przełknął ślinę drapiąc się prawą rękę po karku. Spuścił wzrok na dywan. Jego włosie w tym półmroku układało się w ciekawe wzory i fale. -Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będziesz w stanie mnie zawstydzić, My Lady. -Czujesz się zawstydzony? – uniosła brew. -Zawstydzony, zmieszany, wmurowany w ziemię… -Musze przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewałam po Tobie. -A jeśli otrzymałabyś to, czego się spodziewałaś? Ostrzegam, że wtedy mogłoby się okazać, że tak naprawdę byłaby to ostatnia rzecz na świecie, na jaką byś miała ochotę. -Ale o czym ty mówisz? – spytała wytykając mu język. Jej obecna śmiałość zupełnie kontrastowała z tym, co spotykało go na co dzień. Przez chwilę blondyn zastanawiał się nawet, czy trafił na odpowiedni balkon. Albo czy czasem to akuma nią nie zawładnęła. W grę wchodziło porwanie przez kosmitów i tajemnicza choroba zmieniająca charakter. Nie był pewien co ma odpowiedzieć, jak zareagować na rzucane mu wyzwanie. Postanowił grać na zwłokę, ale tak by panować nad sytuacją. Zdecydował spokojnie przyglądać się w oczekiwaniu na przebieg wydarzeń. -Ahhh Mari, ktoś tu chyba zaszalał dziś wieczorem prawda? – odpowiedział opadając na fotel obrotowy. Założył ręce za głowę i taksował dziewczynę zielonymi oczami. Jego kocia moc nadawała im delikatnego blasku w mroku pokoju. Postanowił sprowokować u niej jakąś reakcje, która odkryłaby karty brunetki, która pokazałaby mu o co chodzi z tym całym zajściem. -Tobie też by się przydało. Jesteś jakiś nad wyraz spięty. Zupełnie cie nie poznaje Kocurze. -Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie. Jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymałem od ciebie tyle czułości. -Nie mam zamiaru się tobie z niczego tłumaczyć. – odrzekła nieco buńczuczno siadając na skraju biurka. W międzyczasie poprawiła ramiączko. -Mimo wszystko nalegam. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale oboje gramy w tę grę a tylko ty znasz jej zasady. Nie chciałbym wiesz… być obiektem Twojego kaprysu. -A więc mało mnie znasz skoro posądzasz mnie o takie rzeczy. -Z wielką chęcią poznałbym Cie jeszcze lepiej. – teraz zmienił pozycję. Pochylił się i oparł łokciami o uda. Grzywka delikatnie opadła mu na czoło, teraz jego spojrzenie wydawało się zawadiackie. -Czy on zawsze taki był? A ja nigdy tego nie dostrzegłam? Każdy jego ruch i zachowanie są takie… takie… Ciekawe czy bez maski jest taki sam? MARINETTEA! Opanuj się, nie zakochuj się w nim jak głupia! On tak flirtuje też z Biedronką! No, może nie tak, on chyba czarujący jest z natury. Może po tym wydarzeniu jego nastawienie do niej się zmieni. Ale to jednocześnie będzie oznaczało zmianę nastawienia do mnie. Wrrrr, jakie do pogmatwane! Z tym, że ja też nie jestem święta, Adrien… Ehhh dziewczyno, przecież już to przerabiałaś. Biedronka i Marinette to dwie różnie osoby niemające ze sobą nic wspólnego! Brunetka wstała z biurka i powoli podeszła do Kota. Jego głowa była na wysokości jej delikatnie odsłoniętego pępka. Nagle chłopak poczuł jej rękę między kocimi uszami. Smyrała go. Powoli, czubkami paznokci drapała go po głowie. Zaczął mruczeć. -Mruczku. – Mari zaśmiała się pod nosem i cofnęła rękę. On jedynie podniósł głowę domagając się więcej pieszczot. Ośmielona trwającą wokół nich atmosferą podrapała go znów. Nieco dłużej niż poprzednio. 'Kontynuację tego opowiadania znajdziecie tutaj: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798662/chapters/20171599/ ' '''Regulamin tej strony nie pozwala mi na publikowanie dalszych treści z racji, że mogą być nieodpowiednie dla namłodszych :). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania